Parce que je m'appelle Lion
by Blabla-chan
Summary: Quand Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy fantasment sur la Granger... LEMON a venir
1. Rêveries

_Quia nominor leo_**. **Parce que je m'appelle lion.

La première fois que le regard de Drago se posa sur Hermione Granger, on put y lire du dégout. Mais aujourd'hui, avachit sur son bureau, sa joue pâle posée contre sa main, n'importe qui aurait pu dénicher dans ses yeux gris, n'importe qui n'étant pas absorbé par le cours de métamorphose, une once de désir envers la Gryffondor assise deux rang en face de lui.

Tout chez elle était un appel à la luxure. Sa façon de balancer ses longues jambes bronzées, ses hanches si féminine, son ventre plat, ses seins fermes, son coup gracile et blanc, son visage angélique, ses grands yeux mordorés, son petit nez mutin et ses longs cheveux bouclés et surtout…

Un morceau de parchemin tomba devant lui, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Drago se redressa et déplia lentement le mot.

_Un cul a damné un saint._

Le jeune homme reconnut l'écriture presque calligraphiée de son ami et voisin de classe, Théodore Nott.

Tournant la tête légèrement vers sa droite, le blond croisa le regard de son compagnon qui esquissa un sourire pervers que lui rendit le beau blond.

Saisissant sa plume qu'il trempa dans son encrier, Drago entreprit de répondre à la courte missive de Nott.

_Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi? Bon dieu qu'elle est sexy!_

_Totalement ! On la coince a la fin du cours?_

Ses yeux parcourant le message, puis, parvenue au bout, se levèrent vers le brun qui formula sur ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées un silencieux ' Quoi ?'. Secouant doucement la tête de gauche a droite et se dépêcha de griffonné une réponse a la question de Théo.

_Cher Théo! En voilà une bonne idée. Je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu fantasmais sur la Granger. Donc nous disons, on la choppe a la fin du cours de Mc Go? Ça me va. J'ai hâte. Par contre, ce n'est pas sur qu'elle soit consentante…_

Il replia avec une lenteur exagérée le morceau de parchemin, sans doute arraché de la page de note de Théodore Nott.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçu un coup de coude lui signifiant que le beau brun lui avait répondu.

_Cela rajoutera encore du sexy a la scène. Mais c'est dans trois quarts d'heures encore_

Lisant ses mots, Drago eu un soupir et replongea dans sa torpeur, le regard toujours rivé sur la belle Hermione qui, inconsciente d'être l'objet des fantasmes de nos deux Serpentards, continuait a transformé sa pellotte d'aiguilles en hérisson.

Ah Oui, Il avait hâte.


	2. Juste un jouet

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin, et les étudiants de Poudlard lâchèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement.

Dans la classe de métamorphose, tandis que le professeur Mac Gonagall donnait les dernières recommandations concernant le mètre de parchemin sur la façon de transformé un hérisson en pelotte d'épingles, les élèves rangeais leurs affaires certains grondant contre je cite « c'te vielle chouette de Mac Go » d'autres bavardant joyeusement avec leurs amis, commentant le cours et échangeant les derniers ragots qui secouaient Poudlard.

Hermione Granger, elle, ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre. Parler avec ses amis, impossible, Ron et Harry étant partis a la recherche des Horcruxes a le mi juin. Quand à pester contre un devoir, hors de questions. On est miss-je-sais-tout ou ne l'est pas.

Alors, gardant le silence, elle rangeait tranquillement ses affaires, sans se presser, et sortit d'une démarche souple de la salle de classe.

La tête emplit des paroles du professeur, elle les buvait littéralement, baguette en main, la jeune fille répétait le mouvement du poignet qu'elle venait d'étudier. Trop concentrée, la jolie Griffy ne remarqua pas les deux Serpentards qui la suivaient de loin.

Replaçant sa baguette dans l'étui qu'elle portait a la ceinture, elle se pencha vers son sac et sorti son emploi du temps qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore par cœur.

Bien. Pause déjeuné.

Jugeant disposée d'assez de temps pour remonté dans sa tour, Hermione obliqua vers la droite, salua Nick-quasi-sans-tête et repartie vers son repère d'une démarche rêveuse qui aurait fais pâlir d'envie Luna Lovegood.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un Dirico* entouré de Ronflack Cornus et prononça le mot de passe au piaf gardant le passage secret :

-Boursoufflet!

Et sans laissez a l'oiseau le temps de déblatérer un tas d'information a faire concurrence au Professeur Binns, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre, suivis de près par Nott et Malfoy, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, ravis que leur « victime » emprunte enfin un chemin désert.

Pressant le pas, les serpents se positionnèrent de chaque coté de la Griffondor, qui entre temps avait sortit un énorme volume de Merlin seul sait où, et posèrent une mains sur ses épaules.

Comme prévue, Hermione sursauta tandis que Drago Malfoy la plaquait contre le mur en lui murmurant d'une voix si froide qu'elle en donna des frissons a la belle:

-Bonjour Granger…

Alors, Verdict? Désolée pour les fautes d'Orthographe…

S'il vous plaît, une Review


	3. Juste un jouet 2

Me revoilà (tard pour cause de problème d'internet) avec un nouveau chapitre.

Réponse a la Review:

Roman 2005 : Merci pour le « pavé » x) Je vais tout de suite lire les fictions des auteurs que tu m'as indiqués.

-Bonjour Granger…

Hermione fit un pas en avant, faisant retomber les mains des Serpentards contre leur corps, et pivota sur elle-même avec la grâce d'une danseuse.

- Malfoy, Nott, que me vaut l'… honneur de votre présence, Questionna-t-elle d'une voix assurée, laissant échapper un rictus en prononcent le mot Honneur et esquissant une révérence ironique.

- Calme Drago, intima Nott en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant bras du blond qui bouillonnait a l'idée qu'une sang de bourbe puis avoir l'audace de lui parler ainsi.

Théo s'avança vers la jeune fille qui déglutit et commença, elle, à reculer.

Sauf que, voilà, a force de reculer, on rencontre un mur.

Et les yeux de la Griffondor s'écarquillèrent encore plus en sentant la matière froide et dure à travers son chemisier de flanelle blanche.

Amusé par la légère peur de sa « victime », le beau brun s'approcha et posa ses mains de part en part de la chevelure brune tandis que Malfoy s'adossait au mur, juste a coté d'elle, son sourire sournois plaqué sur ses lèvres fines.

- Granger, Granger, Granger… Quand comprendras-tu que ton audace te causera des ennuis ?

La belle haussa les épaules, reprenant son courage de Griffondor

- Bon, tu me veux quoi Malfoy? Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

- Allons Jolie, pas la peine d'être désagréable !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les manières de Bourges de Drago.

Posant ses mains sur le torse de Théo, elle poussa de toutes ses forces, brisant l'étau de ses bras.

Et elle ramassa son sac noir tombé au sol avant de tourner les talons.

Mais, ses interlocuteurs ne l'entendais pas de cette oreilles et a peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une main glacée se posa sur son poignet frêle en tirant d'un coup sec, l'obligeant a se retourner, a faire face a deux obres acier qui brillait de fureur, et a deux perles noires rieuses.

S'il y a une chose que Drago Malfoy ne peut pas supporter (A part les Griffondors, la Métamorphose, Dumbledore, Pansy, les Sang-De-Bourbe…) c'est bien l'ignorance.

- Tu aggrave ton cas Granger… Gronda-t-il sourdement.

Tellement occupée à défier du regard le Prince des serpents, elle ne remarqua pas que Nott s'était glisser sournoisement derrière elle et sursauta lorsque ce dernier posa sa main fine sur son épaule.

- Granger. Pansy ne veut plus jouer avec nous et … commença le Serpentard brun.

-Oh Pauvre chéris… Le jouet s'est enfuit ? Pauvres chéris …

- Comme j'allais le dire avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre, Pansy ne veut plus jouer avec Drago et moi. Nous avons cherchés longtemps une fille pour continuer nos jeux et on est tombés sur toi.

Donc, tu as l'immense honneur d'être officiellement, a partir de … maintenant, le jouet de Drago Malfoy et Théodore Nott.

Ne comprenant rien, Hermione pâlit.

- Quoi? Non!

Malfoy ricana. Si elle n'était pas aussi sonnée, elle l'aurait baffé cet imbécile!

Théo eu un sourire froid.

- Tu avais raison Drago. Nous savions que cela ne serais pas si simple.

Tu as entendus parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Londres Moldu la semaine dernière?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement, trop abasourdie pour répondre.

- Deus Mangemorts ont attaqués deux jeunes filles. 15 et 16 ans. Elles ont toutes les deux étés violée et torturées.

La Griffondor porta une main a sa bouche et réussi péniblement à bégayer.

- Et…Et… En Quoi ce…cela me concerne…t…il?

- C'est simple. Nous connaissons ses gars là. La survie et la pureté de Weaslette dépende de ta réponse, Déclara Drago, reprenant la parole.

- Mais, c'est Immonde, répugnant, cruel…

- Nan, juste Serpentard. Alors, que décides-tu Granger ?

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle répondit oui, gardant en mémoire le destin de Ginny.

- Bien! S'exclama Nott. Tu recevras nos instructions demain matin. Sur ce… Tchao!

Ils partirent après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue.

Seule dans ce couloir, Hermione Granger se laissa glisser à terre et poussa un hurlement déchirant tandis qu'une lente brulure parcourait l'intérieur de son corps. Elle s'était livrée pour son amie.

Des vagues de brulure la consumait. Et à chaque secondes, son corps s'embrase et tout n'est plus que douleur.


	4. La lettre

**Et Encore un nouveau chapitre! Et MERCI MERCI MERCI a tous ceux qui me lisent. ****J Cela me fait vraiment plaisir *.***

**Roman 25 : Merci pour les encouragements ! Et je ne t'ais pas répondus l'autre fois. Oui, c'est la première fois que j'écrit.**

**Miss Siera : Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas J! Et je suis heureuse que cela te plaise **

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle fit, regarder son réveil.

Et faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Merde. 11h38.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir, en proie a une crise d'hystérie, de son lit douillet lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait simplement manquée un double cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Potions. Rien de bien intéressant.

Reposant sa tête sur son oreiller, elle se demanda alors pourquoi ses yeux la brulaient, comme ayant longtemps versés des larmes. Hermione renonça bien vite à réfléchir lorsque son cerveau manifesta son mécontentement en envoyant de longues ondes de douleur dans ses tempes. Génial.

La Gryffondor regarda le paysage qui s'étendais sous sa fenêtre et sursauta lorsque devant son champs de vison apparurent les énormes yeux jaunes d'un Hibou petit duc a joue blanches.

Priant Merlin d'envoyer ses foudres sur les abrutis qui ne semblait éprouver aucune gêne à déranger les gens le matin, elle sortit de sous son édredon et frissonna lorsque son petit pied entra en contacte avec le sol de pierre gelée.

Hermione, tout en frictionnant ses bras pour se réchauffer, y'a pas idée de dormir en nuisette de soie noir aussi, se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qu'elle avait demandé a la Salle sur Demande, ne supportant plus de se mêler aux autres filles de son année, trop immatures selon elle. Toujours grelottante de froid, elle ouvrit au volatile, qui entra et se posa sur son bureau de chêne, en tendant la pate pour que la jeune fille le débarrasse de son fardeau.

La Gryffondor défie le lien de cuir qui retenait la missive a la pate de l'oiseau de proie et, posant la lette sur son bureau, demanda un verre d'eau a la Salle pour le petit Hibou qui bu et repartit après s'être a demi assommée contre le mur, ce qui eut le mérite de rendre le sourire a la jolie brune.

Souriant toujours, Hermione revint vers son bureau et retourna son message pour le décacheté et en lire le contenu, lorsque son regard chocolat se posa sur le sceau.

Un D et un M entrelacé, entourés de l'Ouroboros.

Le sceau des Malfoy.

Elle pâlit, vacilla, se rattrapa de justesse et ferma les yeux pour voir surgir de sa mémoire les images de la veille que son cerveau avait reléguée au fin fond de son inconscient pour son bien.

**-Bonjour Granger…**

**[…]**

**- Comme j'allais le dire avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre, Pansy ne veut plus jouer avec Drago et moi. Nous avons cherchés longtemps une fille pour continuer nos jeux et on est tombés sur toi. **

**Donc, tu as l'immense honneur d'être officiellement, a partir de … maintenant, le jouet de Drago Malfoy et Théodore Nott.**

**[…]**

**- Nous connaissons ses gars là. La survie et la pureté de Weaslette dépende de ta réponse**

Hermione rouvrit les paupières en haletant.

Prenant son courage de deux mains, elle ouvrit la lettre maudite.

_Salut Granger._

_Tu nous as pas oubliés j'espère…_

_Enfin… Voilà tes devoirs a partir de maintenant._

_1- Miss Granger devras obéir aux moindres ordres de M. Nott et M. Malfoy._

_2- Miss Granger, lorsqu'elle sera seul avec eux, devras les appeler Maitres ou Monsieur._

_3- A chaque cours en commun avec les deux maisons, Miss granger aura l'obligation de s'assoir a coté de Messieurs_

_4 Tout acte de rébellion sera sévèrement puni._

_Voilà Granger. Ce n'est pas si terrible Non?_

_Tchao._

_D. M_

_T. N_

Une larme tomba sur le parchemin, diluant l'encre sombre.

Hermione tremblait.

Elle jeta la lettre a terre et courut jusqu'à son lit où elle se laissa tomber, son corps frêle secoué de sanglots.

La brune se roula en boule, les oreilles résonnants encore de ce « Tchao » moqueur, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

**Voilààà! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! W. W Dites, vous me laissez une Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione émergea du monticule de couvertures où elle s'était exilée après l'ouverture de la lettre.

Les yeux rouges d'avoir beaucoup pleurer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre qu'elle avait demandé à la Salle sur Demande. Elle se regarda un long moment dans la glace, contemplant les cernes qui bordaient ses paupières gonflées. La jeune fille pris une inspiration et expira en fermant les yeux. Elle commença à se déshabiller, lentement, et entra dans la cabine de douche vitrée. Hermione ouvrit le robinet et une eau tiède et bienfaitrice coula sur son corps, effaçant les traces de larmes de son visage. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la Gryffondor sortit de la douche, et s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse d'un rose tendre. Ouvrant la porte d'un bois mordorée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, en essayant de faire le tri dans sa tête, espérant que cela chasserait le mal de crâne qui la harcelait. Ella se massa les tempes.

- Récapitulons. 1 : Malfoy et Nott sont complètement fêlés.

2 : Ils menacent Ginny, qui a a peine 15 ans, de se faire… si je refuse de

Devenir leur « chose » pour exaucer tout ce qui passe dans leurs têtes de

Psychopathes écailleux.

Joli tableau ma foi. Okais. Je ne laisserais pas les amis de Malfoy et Nott toucher a un seul cheveu de ma Ginny. Pour ça, je ne vois qu'une solution, leur obéirent. Mais, je le jure devant Merlin, en aucun cas ils ne pourront savourer leur victoire. Ils vont tellement en baver que ce sera EUX qui rompront leur stupide pacte. Foi de Gryffondor, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Jura-t-elle a la fin de son monologue en souriant d'un air diabolique.

La tête pleine de ses nouvelles résolutions, elle ouvrit son armoire et en sortie une petite robe noir, qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Hermione l'enfila et chaussa une paire de ballerines assortie, le temps étant encore chaud.

Juste avant de sortir pour errer dans les couloirs, elle prit son MP4 Rose modifié posé sur sa table de chevet et plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et elle sortie.

OoOoOoOoOo

- Fais-moi mal, Johnny Johnny Johnny… Fais-moi mal…

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor qui fredonnait sa chanson quelque part dans l'aile ouest.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Johnny mais je peux te faire mal…

Hermione esquissa un sourire à l'entente de la voix de Malfoy.

Go pour le round 1...

Désolée, désolée, désolée pour cet IMMENSE retard! Manque d'inspiration et trop de devoirs en sont la cause.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Alicia.


End file.
